


Happenstance

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Beta Wanted, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Diners, F/M, First Meetings, Late Night Writing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happenstance: Something that happens by chance.</p><p>                           or </p><p>Darcy goes to a diner for a cup of coffee and is forever grateful that she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by AO3's celebration of their millionth fanfiction story and wanted to use the tag they offered. 
> 
> I have wanted to write these two for awhile and this seemed like the perfect excuse. Written and posted on the same day so not beta read. Hopefully not to awful.

“Excuse me, Miss? May I borrow your ketchup?”

Darcy looked up to see a very handsome man in some sort of military uniform standing next to her table. Her brain coming to a full stop as she continued to gawk, that is until she remembered that normal people in polite society do not stare at other human beings, no matter how attractive they happened to be. 

_Wait. Didn’t he ask me something?_

Blushing furiously, Darcy finally managed to stutter out, “I’m sorry. What?” Then mentally kicked herself for sounding like an idiot.

“Uhm… the ketchup I was wondering if I could borrow it, my table doesn’t have any.” The man said pointing to the booth next to hers. 

Darcy was currently at a diner down the street from Stark Tower. She had decided to make herself scarce after Jane and Thor started getting all lovey-dovey with each other. Feeling like a great-big-third-wheel she had decided to go get a cup of coffee. 

Her brain finally deciding to come back online and supply her with a rudimentary knowledge of the English language helped her to say, “Ketchup, right okay…here you go.” 

Darcy reached across the table to grab the ketchup and managed at the same time to knock over her mostly full cup of coffee. 

“Oh shoot!” Darcy exclaimed, and jumped up from the table in order to avoid third degree burns and in turn ended up almost knocking the poor man over. 

“Oh man, I am so sorry,” Darcy said as she struggled back onto her feet. 

“Hey no problem, it looks like your table is ruined. Do you want to join me at mine?” The brown eyed man said with a smile.

“Definitely,” Darcy answered trying not to sound too eager, but failing miserably.

Sitting down, Darcy sheepishly offered up the ketchup bottle she still held in her hand.

He laughed softly and then said, “Thank you,” as he poured a generous amount over his plate of fries. Pushing the plate towards the center of the table he asked, “Want some?”

Smiling across at him, Darcy said, “Thank you,” and took a fry and popped it into her mouth. 

Offering his right hand the man said, “James Rhodes but people call me Rhodey.”

“Darcy Lewis,” Darcy said in return. 

As the handshake lingered longer then normal Darcy’s smile deepened and she said, “It’s nice to meet you, Rhodey.”

With a smile as wide as her own, Rhodey said, “You too Darcy.” 

The end.


End file.
